


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Boundaries, Flowers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Conrad usually brings him bottles, filled with something alcoholic, or something stickier, slicker, depending on what sort of friends they are right then.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swgmigraines](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swgmigraines).



> Written with thanks to lynndyre for beta

Conrad usually brings him bottles, filled with something alcoholic, or something stickier, slicker, depending on what sort of friends they are right then. He might find Yozak in a secluded corridor, in the baths, the stables. The places vary, even if what they do doesn't. And Yozak can't be found if he doesn't want to be, so they're both always happy when they meet.

"They're flowers."

"They're Conrart-Stands-Upon-the-Earth."

Yozak had noticed. He has had thoughts about Conrad's mother and her horticultural habits, but he's not going to mention them, not to Conrad.

"For house-warming."

Conrad brandishes the bunch like they're something more robust than they are, petals falling, adhering on the brown wool broadcloth of Conrad's uniform. Yozak has always thought blue looked good on Conrad.

He takes the flowers. Conrad won't be able to climb carrying them. Not the way they have to go, but Yozak's a professional, and he's been up here twice recently, carrying food borrowed from the castle kitchens, bread, cheese, bacon, apples. They're not going to want to come back down again between rounds.

Gwendal knows about a few of Yozak's hidey-holes, here and in his own castle, but not this one. This one has a bed. Yozak's never shown Conrad any of them before.

The room is barely dressed roof cavity, planks nailed onto beams to give them something to walk on, something for the bed, the chair, the chest to stand on. The furniture's old, but the sheets are new, silky from their first laundering.

Conrad leans against the window-frame, in what his limbs suggest is the best vantage point for: the flowers, the metal pitcher Yozak had taken out of the chest for the flowers, Yozak bent over the chest to set the flowers in place. When Conrad's interested, he's never subtle.

"Want some help breaking in the bed?"

Yozak pulls Conrad over, drags him down, and gives him something else to do with his mouth besides smirk.


End file.
